Receuil de lettres
by Faithlove43
Summary: Il est parfois nécessaire d'écouter sa raison au lieu de son cœur, ne serai-ce que pour sauver l'être aimé. Drago comprend le sens de ces mots en écrivant une lettre à Hermione.
1. Default Chapter

Mon amour,

Je tenais à commencer cette lettre en te remerciant d'avoir illuminer ma vie, ne serai ce que par ta présence, ton rire cristallin, ta gentillesse, ta beauté, ton amour… Toutes ces choses merveilleuses dont j'ignorais alors l'existence et que j'ai découvertes à travers toi.

Tu as su me guider dans ce monde obscure, sans jamais me dicter ma conduite mais seulement en me montrant le meilleur chemin a prendre.

Tu as su faire renaître mon cœur, qui à présent n'avait jamais émit le moindre battement. Et quel réelle délice de sentir son cœur s'affoler rien qu'en croisant tes yeux chocolats, rien qu'en frôlant de douce caresse ta peau de pêche, ou bien rien qu'en embrassant ta peau délicieusement sucrée.

Tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes quand j'ai réussi à voler ton cœur. Enfin, voler est un bien grand mot, je crois que tu me l'a tout simplement donner comme moi je t'es donner le mien.

Tu vois je m'étais promis de t'écrire une simple lettre, allant à l'essentiel. Mais il m'est difficile de me concentrer, et de ne pas dériver sur tes multiples qualités, toi étant à mes cotés, nue, dormant tel un ange. Comment écrire une lettre qui t'est destiné sans en être inspiré ? Des que je lève les yeux vers toi, pour m'assurer que tu ne te réveille pas, j'ai l'impression de goûter au paradis tant la vue est magnifique.

J'aimerai tant que le temps s'arrête, qu'il nous laisse cet instant de bonheur, de plénitude totale avant que nos vies ne reprennent et que de nouveau elles soient brisées par la réalité.

Je vois que tu souris en dormant, je suppose que tu rêves d'un songe agréable. Peut être bien même que tu rêves de moi. Un toi et moi ou on serait heureux dans une grande et belle maison, pleine d'amour, de joie, de bonheur et de rire d'enfants… Oui moi aussi je l'ai souvent fait ce rêve, je l'ai aussi tellement espéré. Mais je sais que les rêves ne sont qu'éphémère…Oui je le sais, sinon pourquoi serai-je entrain d'écrire ces mots qui me font le saigner le cœur ?

Je vois que tu commences à te réveiller, il est temps à présent de te dire la raison de cet adieu.

Mais avant tout je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose. Promet moi mon bel amour de ne pas pleurer, je sais ce que je te demandes. Toi qui as toujours eu une sensibilité à fleur de peau qui m'a de nombreuse fois touché. Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu pleure, je n'en vaux pas la peine, crois moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, je veux que tu sois heureuse et cela pour le reste de ta vie. Qui je le sais et en suis sure, sera pleine d'amour, de tendresse, de joie, de rire d'enfants dans une grande maison que tu partageras avec l'homme qui fera battre ton cœur. Je ne te dis pas que cet avenir m'enchante, non cela serai hypocrite de ma part. Car je sens déjà mon cœur se serrer à la pensée que tu puisses aimer un autre que moi. Mais je sais aussi qu'il le faut, car tu mérites d'être aimé et d'avoir une vie magnifique. Tu es une personne bien. Et tout ange comme toi mérite son paradis.

Alors promet moi de ne verser aucune larmes. Sinon je ne t'en accorde qu'une seule. Une seule et unique larme qui représentera l'adieu que tu n'aurais pu me faire. L'unique larme qui serait la fin de notre chapitre, notre histoire.

Oui cet adieu doit avoir lieu, je ne peux faire autrement. Dieu sait à quel point j'aurai aimé ne jamais écrire cette lettre. Que j'aurais aimé en cet instant, dormir moi aussi paisiblement tout contre toi, bercé par ta délicieuse odeur vanillé, bercé par les battements de ton cœur tout contre moi. Sentir tes cheveux balayés mon torse de douce caresse comme à chaque fois… Voila que je m'égare encore une fois…

Je dois partir mon amour, je dois faire face à mon destin à présent. Je dois retrouver celui qui est le maître de toutes les générations de ma famille. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ressens son appel au plus profond de moi. Je sens cette douleur me ronger, et faire taire tout humanité en moi, effaçant tous ce que tu as réussi à me donner.

Je ne peux rester auprès de toi, toi qui es de l'autre camp.

J'ai bien sure envisager de te rejoindre, de faire comme si… Mais cela m'est impossible, je ne serai pas entièrement moi. Je ne peux entrer dans ton monde qui n'est pas pour moi. Si je suis pour toi un homme bon, doux, attentionné…ce n'est qu'à tes cotés. Tu as le don de faire ressortir en moi tout ce q'il y a de meilleure. Je ne pensais même pas pouvoir aimé un jour une personne aussi follement. Un jour tu m'as demandé innocemment qu'elle serai la plus belle preuve d'amour que je pourrai te faire. Je t'ai répondu que cela serai de te laisser partir. Tu as rie, ne comprenant pas réellement le sens de mes mots. Je sais qu'en restant à tes cotés, j'aurai continuellement peur pour ta sécurité. Car sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Je sais que cela fait un peu trop dramatique, mais tu es ma raison de vivre ma jolie nymphe.

Non cela m'est impossible de rester a présent. Nous avons pu fermer les yeux pendant près d'un an maintenant. Mais la guerre menaçant d'éclater, se faisant plus présente, la mort rodant d'avantage autour de nous, j'ai décider de prendre cette décision, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous.

Cette décision qui fera dès demain de nous des ennemis. Je te fais à mon tour une promesse. Quand nous seront face à face pour l'ultime combat, je te promets de faire mon possible pour que cette guerre te paraisse moins lourde, pour que tu ne voies pas les gens auxquels tu tiens, mourir de ma propre main. Je ferai de mon mieux…

Et si par malheur il m'arrivait quelque chose, prend courage et bat toi jusqu'au bout. Bat toi telle la lionne que tu es, pour toi, pour moi. Sert toi de cette douleur, de cette rage que tu ressentira au plus profond de toi et sert toi en pour tous les anéantir. Pour que le bien l'emporte une bonne fois pour toute. Pour que le monde vive de nouveau dans la lumière.

Je ne vais pas m'étendre d'avantage sur la raison qui me pousse à partir, ou à fuir comme tu dois le penser en cet instant.

Je te laisse maintenant en te déclarant tout mon amour. Je te remercie d'avoir partagé ma vie, de l'avoir rendue meilleure. Rappel toi de ta promesse. Alors je t'en pris sèche tes larmes qui ont à présent dévastée ton joli visage. Comment je le sais ? Tu me sous-estime ma miss je sais tout. Il est a présent tant pour moi de te dire a dieu. Je viens de t'embrasser une dernière fois. Tu viens de me sourire dans ton sommeil… C'est mieux ainsi..

Je sais que la douleur s'atténuera avec le temps, c'est toujours comme ça…

Je te dis à présent adieu.

Sois heureuse ma jolie Mione.

Je t'aime et t'aimerai jusqu'à la nuit des temps…

Drago Malfoy

DM


	2. Réponse d'Hermione

Mon bel ange,

Comment puis je encore prendre ma plume en main, découler ses mots qui me brûle le cœur sur ce bout de parchemin, les mains tremblantes et les larmes dévastant mon visage.

Prendre ma plume dans de pareilles circonstances n'est pas chose aisée. Mais je le dois, je dois écrire cette lettre qui est comme l'adieu que je n'aurais pu te faire. Cette démarche, quoique inutile, n'est ni folle, au fond, ni recommandée, je m'en doute. Pourtant, il le faut bien : il est des moments dans la vie, je crois, où le coeur prend le pas sur la raison. Ma pauvre conscience, débordante de lucidité, ne va même pas combattre. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est anesthésié, je ne ressens aucune douleur, plus aucuns sentiments en cet instant, sentiments qui font pourtant de nous des êtres vivants. Alors suis-je morte ? Peut être bien, il me semble que mon cœur s'est effacé au fil de la distance que tu as mise entre nous, qu'il s'est éteint quand j' ai vraiment compris que tu était parti et que je ne te reverrai plus.

L'envie me prend de citer André Gide, célèbre écrivain moldu, qui je crois a su écrire ce que mon cœur clame en ce moment même. Il déclare : "Le plus grand bonheur après que d'Aimer est de confesser son Amour". Je crois que poser son coeur sur du papier reste la manière la plus authentique et la plus sincère de le faire. "Confesser son Amour", je sais que ceci nous l'avons fais a maintes reprises, nous nous le sommes prouver plus d'une fois. Allant de la simple déclaration passionnée à l'étreinte physique qui était pour nous un accomplissement, une preuve de plus. Mais j'en éprouve encore le désir, celui de te crier mon amour. Tu es indéniablement la plus belle rencontre que la vie m'ait donné de faire. Une aura de charisme vole autour de ton être. Tu m'a fascinais à de nombreuses reprises, rien qu'en me regardant, ou bien en marchant, tu m'a si souvent envoûter d'un simple sourire.. Quand le destin t' a posé sur ma route il y a 2 ans maintenant, j'ai cru à un mirage. Goûter à ta peau sucré, respirer ton odeur affolante, te découvrir si sensuel, c'était toucher au bonheur du bout des doigts. . Tu as fais de ma vie un paradis sur terre. Tu l'as toi aussi éclairé par ta simple présence réconfortante, ton sourire apaisant, ta beauté hypnotique, tes baisers passionnés. Tu as fait de moi une femme, une femme épanouie et comblée pour toute une vie.

Depuis que j'ai découvert qui tu étais vraiment, pas un jour ne s'est passé, pas une nuit ne s'est écoulée, sans que ton image ne soit dans mes pensées, ou bien que ta présence hante mes rêves. Je ne peux freiner ces élans qui me poussent à t' admirer toujours plus, pour le courage et la force qui se dégage de toi. Je ne peux freiner les élans de mon cœur qui palpite rien quand je pense à toi, quand je suis dans très bras, ou bien quand tu me fais l'amour. Je ne peux faire taire ce désir qui monte en moi et qui est si puissant que je pourrai anéantir le monde d'un simple contact de ta peau sur la mienne.

Il me semble que je m'égare à présent, je ressasse à présent un passé qui n'est plus d'actualité. Il me semble que tu m'as quitté, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ceci n'est q'un acte de lâcheté. Tu dit être parti pour mon bien, mais sache que sans tes bras je ne suis plus rien. Tu dis être parti par amour pour moi, mais moi je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux que toi tout contre moi. Je sais que je ne pense qu'a moi, mais sache qu'en partant et en me laissant de la sorte, tu me fais mourir a petit feu. C'est vrai comment puis je vivre a présent, alors que ma raison de vivre n'est plus la ? Comment puis je me lever le matin et affronter le monde, sans le soutien dont j'ai tant besoin.

Je ne peux que te haïr pour ce geste qui me fait souffrir, tellement que je n'ai plus qu'une envie, celle d'en finir.

Je ne te dis pas adieu, cela serai beaucoup trop dur pour moi. Car je sais que nous seront de nouveau réuni, peut être pas dans cette vie, mais peut être bien au paradis…

Je sais que cette lettre tu ne la lira jamais, c'est pourquoi je te livre mon plus beau secret. Je tenais a te remercier d'être entré dans ma vie et de m'avoir donner le plus beau cadeau.

Si j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie, j'ai en moi la raison de ma survie. Tu m'a laissé le plus beau des présents, celui d'un enfant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, me disant que tu aurais le temps de le voir grandir.

Je dois te laisser ici, sinon je sais que jamais je n'aurai fini.

Je te dit à mon tour adieu.

Je te laisse en espérant de nouveau un toi et moi.

Je t'aime et t'aimerai tout le long de ma vie….

Ta jolie nymphe

Hermione Malfoy


	3. Bonheur Suspendu

_Il me semble que tout à commencer_

_Lors d'une chaude soirée d'été_

_J'ai senti un frisson me parcourir_

_Quand tu t'es mis à me sourire_

_J'ai été comme électrisée_

_Lors de notre tout premier baiser_

_Tes yeux étaient si captivants_

_Que j'aurais aimé me noyer dedans_

_Cette couleur bleu gris glacée_

_Je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher_

_Tes cheveux blond volant au vent_

_Tu étais vraiment séduisant_

_Mais sous tes airs de petit ange_

_Se cachait un personnage bien étrange_

_Tu possédais là un vrai don_

_Celui de lire toutes nos émotions_

_Tu savais ou appuyer pour faire souffrir_

_On ne pensait plus qu'à te maudire_

_Tu étais vraiment 2 personnages différents_

_Que j'ai tous 2 aimé éperdument_

_Nous avons vécu une grande passion_

_Nos 2 coeurs battant à l'unisson_

_Nous ne vivions que pour notre amour_

_Sans rien attendre d'autre en retour_

_Nous ne faisions a présent plus qu'un_

_Vivant cet amour devenu malsain_

_Nous ne vivions que pour nous deux_

_Notre amour nous consumant à petit feu_

_Maintenant que tu m'as quitté_

_Tu veux me voir jouer l'amitié_

_La douleur à une telle intensité_

_Que je ne peux m'en contenter_

_Tu dis être partit pour mon bien_

_Mais sans toi je ne suis plus rien_

_Tu dis l'avoir fait pour moi_

_Mais comment m'endormir sans tes bras_

_Je sais que tu as voulu partir_

_Mais je te laisse comme même revenir_

_Je sais que tu m'as fait souffrir_

_Mais sans toi c'est bien pire_

_Tu es comme une drogue malsaine_

_Qui s'insinue dans mes veines_

_Je ressens ce manque en moi_

_Seulement quand tu n'es pas la_

_Mais je dois tourner la page_

_Revenir à une vie plus sage_

_Je ne pourrai oublier_

_Tous ces moments partagés_

_Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis_

_Je suis comblée pour toute une vie_

_Tu as été mon premier amour_

_Celui qui rime avec toujours_

_Si on est fait l'un pour l'autre_

_On se retrouvera un jour tout autre_

_Je serai au rendez vous_

_N'importe quand N'importe ou_

_Je vais a présent rester la_

_En espérant de nouveau un toi et moi_


	4. Confidence pour confidence

_On s'est hais pendant des années_

_Ne pouvant même plus ce supporter_

_Un jour des mots se sont échangés_

_Et la, tout mon monde s'est éclairé_

_Pour une danse j'étais dans tes bras_

_Sentant une douce chaleur en moi_

_Nous sommes rester à nous trémousser_

_Sans aucune parole échangé_

_Nous goûtions juste l'instant présent_

_Nous étions nous tout simplement_

_Ton visage d'ange s'est approché_

_Je fermis les yeux pour accueillir ce baiser_

_Ton souffle chaud balayant mes lèvres_

_Moi priant pour que ceci ne soit pas un rêve_

_Tes lèvres pressant sensuellement les miennes_

_Je ne voulais plus que devenir tienne_

_Quand notre baiser se fit passion_

_Je fus parcouru d'un étrange frisson_

_Je compris a ce moment la_

_Que tu été fait pour moi_

_Nos mains se sont alors entrelacées_

_Pour ne plus jamais se séparer_

_Nous étions front contre front_

_Conscient de cette dévorante passion_

_Aujourd'hui encore j'ai en moi ce sentiment_

_Qui ne s'effacera jamais avec le temps_

_Il suffit que je baisse les yeux sur toi_

_Toi dormant paisiblement dans mes bras_

_Je vois au coin de tes lèvres un sourire_

_Celui qui est ma raison de vivre_

_Je sens ton souffle chaud dans mon cou_

_Pendant que je caresse tes cheveux or si doux_

_Je sens la fatigue m'envahir_

_Je ferme les yeux de plaisir_

_Me collant d'avantage tout contre toi_

_Pour ne plus avoir froid_

_Je m'endors tout doucement_

_Bercé par le rythmes de tes battements_

_Si ceci est le paradis_

_Alors je crois bien que je suis béni_


	5. Ma petite garce

_Ma petite garce_

_Ma petite garce_

_A cause de toi j'ai perdu la face_

_Et je ne peux m'empêcher_

_De rêver de te tuer_

_Ma petite garce_

_A cause de toi j'ai perdu la face_

_Je t'en supplie achève moi_

_Que s'arrête enfin ce combat_

_Cela fait 7 ans maintenant_

_Que je me languie lentement_

_De pouvoir un jour te posséder_

_De découvrir le goût de tes baisers_

_Mais tu es ce que je déteste_

_De ces gens que je fuis comme la peste_

_Tes veines sont souillées de ce sang_

_Qui est une honte pour mon rang_

_Tu ne vis que pour la paix_

_Comme si ces conneries étaient vraies_

_J'aimerai te faire découvrir mon monde_

_Celui aux magnifiques couleurs sombres_

_Laisse toi aller pour une fois_

_Dans notre monde il n'y a pas de lois_

_Ma petite garce_

_A cause de toi j'ai perdu la face_

_Et je ne peux m'empêcher_

_De rêver de te tuer_

_Ma petite garce_

_A cause de toi j'ai perdu la face_

_Je t'en supplie achève moi_

_Que s'arrête enfin ce combat_

_Insultes, humiliations, tortures_

_Voila ce que je veux que tu endures_

_D'avoir été autant frustré_

_De ne pas pouvoir te caresser_

_Il ne se passe plus une nuit_

_Sans que je ne te rêve pas dans mon lit_

_Ou je te fait découvrir_

_Une multitude de doux plaisirs_

_Où je m'enfonce au plus profond de toi_

_Toi, jouissant follement dans mes bras_

_Où je lacère sauvagement ta jolie peau_

_Toi, gémissant sensuellement à demi-mot_

_Où je me sens enfin simplement bien_

_Te possédant à jamais dans un dernier coup de rein_

_Ma petite garce_

_A cause de toi j'ai perdu la face_

_Et je ne peux m'empêcher_

_De rêver de te tuer_

_Ma petite garce_

_A cause de toi j'ai perdu la face_

_Je t'en supplie achève moi_

_Que s'arrête enfin ce combat_

_Montre moi ta véritable nature_

_Petite traînée j'en suis sure_

_Petite garce au visage d'ange_

_Tu es tellement étrange_

_Un jour, repoussante _

_Le lendemain, existante_

_Tu ne fais qu'accentuer_

_Mon envie de te posséder_

_Laisse moi enfin assouvir_

_Cette pulsion avant de mourir_

_Car une fois que je t'aurais goûter_

_Je ne pourrai plus que me tuer_

_N'ayant pas le droit de continuer_

_D'aimer une fille de sang mêlé_


	6. A cause de toi

Salut tout le monde ! Et oui encore moi, je savais pas quoi faire cet aprem et j'avais la flemme de me lancer dans un grand chapitre, j'ai donc eu l'idée de faire un petit poème ou bien une chanson, comme vous le sentez, toujours sur Hermy et Drago. Disons que l'a c'est d'un point de vue exterieur et qu'on raconte leurs histoires.Je me suis inspirée d'une chanson de diam's qui est "Par amour", pour ceux qui conaissent... Voila les reviews sont bien entendu acceptés si ce n'est recommandés, lol, bonne journée à tous et à tres bientot !

* * *

Poupée, tu étais si belle avec tes yeux noisette

Mais n'en pouvant plus tu voulais juste que tout s'arrête

Poupée, tu étais si seule à un mourir

Tu ne voulais plus qu'une chose c'était de partir

Mais la vie à décider de t'offrir un dernier cadeau

Celui d'un jeune homme qui était blond, qui était beau

Poupée, tu étais petite, il était grand, il était tendre

Tu as vite compris que lui seul pouvait te comprendre

Alors pour la première fois de toute ta vie

Tu as su ce que c'était un petit goût de paradis

****

**_A cause de toi, A cause de toi_**

**_Elle en a perdu la foi_**

**_A cause de toi, A cause de toi_**

**_Il n'y à plus ni haine ni loi_**

**_A cause de toi, A cause de toi_**

**_Elle est morte en pensant à toi_**

Poupée, durant toute ta vie tu l'as tellement détesté

Mais ton monde s'est éclairé lorsqu'il t'a embrassé

Poupée, tu le croyais si pure et si sincère

Que t'aurais pu le suivre partout même en enfer

Poupée, ton innocence et ta beauté lui ont transpercé le cœur

Tu étais son évidence, il était ton âme sœur

Pendant des mois vous avez vécu une grande passion

Vos deux cœurs réunis ne battant plus qu'à l'unisson

Persuadée que c'était l'homme de ta vie

Tu t'es donnée à lui sous un soir de pluie

****

**_A cause de toi, A cause de toi_**

**_Elle en a perdu la foi_**

**_A cause de toi, A cause de toi_**

**_Il n'y à plus ni haine ni loi_**

**_A cause de toi, A cause de toi_**

**_Elle est morte en pensant à toi_**

Poupée, tu étais si belle, t'avais retrouvé le sourire

Laissant loin derrière toi, l'envie de te détruire

Poupée, tu avais réussi à le faire changer

Sa seule raison d'exister était de t'aimer

Mais tout le monde sait que le bonheur à une fin

Un soir de pluie il t'as dit : « Je pars demain »

Poupée, en larmes tu l'a supplier de ne pas partir

Mais il t'a répondu que c'était ça ou mourir

Il est parti la tête haute, accomplir son destin

Il est parti loin de toi, prenant un autre chemin

****

**_A cause de toi, A cause de toi_**

**_Elle en a perdu la foi_**

**_A cause de toi, A cause de toi_**

**_Il n'y à plus ni haine ni loi_**

**_A cause de toi, A cause de toi_**

**_Elle est morte en pensant à toi_**

Poupée, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir comme peine

Mais je t'en supplie n'ouvre pas tes jolies veines

Poupée, je t'en conjure ne cède pas, relève toi

Au paradis tu le retrouvera, il t'attendra

Tout le monde sait que sans lui se sera dur

Mais s'il te plaît laisse moi soigner tes blessures

Poupée, pourquoi es ce que tu ne m'as pas écouté

Au paradis, trop tôt, tu t'y es déjà envolée

Poupée, tu étais trop belle avec tes yeux noisette

Abandonnée une fois de plus, tu as décidé que tout s'arrête

****

**_A cause de toi, A cause de toi_**

**_Elle en a perdu la foi_**

**_A cause de toi, A cause de toi_**

**_Il n'y à plus ni haine ni loi_**

**_A cause de toi, A cause de toi_**

**_Ma poupée est morte dans le froid…_**


End file.
